One of the essential ingredients in the subject hair conditioning shampoo composition is cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, also known chemically as 3-[(3-cocamidopropyl)dimethylammonio]-2-hydroxypropanesulfonate. Cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine is the adopted name of the Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association (CFTA) for the zwitterion (inner salt) conforming to the formula: ##STR1## wherein R--CO-- represents the coconut acid radical. It is an amphoteric surfactant recommended for use in cosmetics and toiletries including, among others, as a base in hair conditioning shampoos. The sultaine is commercially available in the form of a free-flowing 50% aqueous solution (i.e., 50% actives) under such names as "Lonzaine.RTM. CS" and "Mirataine.RTM. CBS". As noted, its use in hair conditioning shampoos is known. For example, in the April 1980 product information bulletin supplied by Lonza Inc. of Fair Lawn, N.J. on its trademark brand of cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, "Lonzaine CS", the specific use of this component in conditioning shampoos is described and exemplified. Similar application in conditioning shampoos is also described and exemplified by the Miranol Chemical Company, Inc. of Irvington, N.J. in the product information bulletin on its trademark brand of cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, "Mirataine CBS".
The second essential ingredient in the subject hair conditioning shampoo composition is a quaternary halide of an N,N,N-trialkylaminoalkylene gluconamide having the formula: ##STR2## wherein X is chloro or bromo and n is an integer of from 2 to 4, and preferably 3, of which the quaternary chloride salt having the following formula is most preferred: ##STR3## Said quaternary halide salts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,267 and 3,855,290 for use as emollients in topical and cosmetic applications. The preferred quarternary chloride salt of formula (III), chemically known as .alpha.-gluconamidopropyl dimethyl-2-hydroxyethyl ammonium chloride (CTFA name: Quaternium 22), is commercially available as a free-flowing 60% aqueous solution (i.e., 60% actives) marketed by the Van Dyk Company, Inc. of Belleville, N.J., under the trademark "Ceraphyl 60".
In now abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 433,565, which application is incorporated herein by reference, entitled "Improved Hair Conditioning Shampoo", filed Oct. 4, 1982 by, among others, Walter P. Smith, one of the co-inventors of the instant application, and in issued South African Pat. No. 83/7075 claiming priority of said Ser. No. 433,565, the combined use of the aforementioned cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine (I) and quaternary halide (II) components in an aqueous hair conditioning shampoo composition was disclosed and claimed. It was shown therein that such compositions provide for an increased deposition of said conditioning components on the surface of hair shampooed therewith and, moreover, it does so without a concomitant substantial loss of activity in reducing the spreadability of sebum.
Sebum, or "skin oil" is produced by the sebaceous glands of the skin, including the scalp, and it migrates to the hair by capillary action. After shampooing, the surface of the hair is devoid of sebum. The hair surface becomes "oily" as sebum migrates along the hair shaft. By reducing or slowing down sebum migration, for example, by adding materials providing such action to the shampoo which are deposited on the hair surface after rinsing, the hair surface stays less oily for a longer period. Said quaternary halide salts of formula (II), and preferably of formula (III) were found to provide such action in aqueous hair conditioning shampoos containing the aforementioned cocamidopropyl hydroxysultiane (I), as shown in the aforementioned now abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 433,565 and said South African Pat. No. 83/7075. The aqueous hair conditioning shampoo compositions disclosed and claimed therein contain about 0.5-10 weight percent (0.5-5 percent preferred) of component (I) and about 0.1-6 weight percent (0.6-3 percent preferred) of component (II) with best results obtained at about pH 3-6.8 (pH 5.5-6.8 preferred).
The present invention resides in improved compositions useful for shampooing and conditioning hair, preferably oily hair, and constitutes an improvement of the aforementioned aqueous hair conditioning shampoo compositions of said now abandoned Ser. No. 433,565 and said South African Pat. No. 83/7075, the improvement being the inclusion in such conditioning shampoos of two specific surfactants, ammonium lauryl sulfate and triethanolamine lauryl sulfate in specified amounts and ratios.